A River Apart
by loveshades
Summary: Ana is married to Daniel West, a wealthy business man who is much older than her. After four years of constant pleading, Ana is given an opportunity to work. She meets Christian Grey, the young, handsome billionaire. Will Ana risk her life to be with Grey? Does Christian love her enough to save her from her peril? Read on and find out… AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just had this story idea yesterday and couldn't help but write. I know you will have a lot of questions and I will try to address them in the coming chapters. Please, please, please review…they mean so much to me.

Chapter 1

I stand before the huge mirror inside my closet. I woke up this morning with a sense of excitement mixed with fear clenching in my stomach. My hands trembled lightly when I made coffee. My stomach fluttered while I showered and dressed and hasn't left me still. I have no appetite so I will skip breakfast. I run my hands through the black poplin pencil skirt, flattening the already smooth fabric for the hundredth time. I mixed it with a white shirt and black pumps and I am ready to go. Work! Finally after all these years I am actually going to work!

As I stare at the pale, but curvaceous figure smoothing the skirt, the image of Daniel comes into view from behind. Wearing a well fitted suit, my husband of four years is also ready to run to work like he did every day. He stands there staring at me, but I suspect if his stare holds any admiration for my appearance. He walks toward me slowly and I begin to panic.

Stopping behind me, he places his hands over my shoulder. At 6'2, he towers over me like a mountain, his face firm and grim. Daniel owns one of Seattle's largest brokerage firms. He does not definitely fall into the category of handsome businessmen. He is bald, has a slightly bulging tummy beneath the expensive suit and he is cold and calculating like a murderer. But, after four years, my mind is conditioned to be around him. I hold my breath.

"Anastasia, I hope you remember the conditions that I have put forward in order for you to work. I hope you remember about the NDA. One word and you know what happens to you and your family." Daniel's eyes gleam with cruelty. His lips twirls in a smile that's poles away from his spectacle covered eyes. He runs his hands through his bald head.

"Do not even for a moment think that I like this. I am giving this as a reward for you know what. This does not, I repeat, does not in any way suggest that you have earned your freedom." He leans in, his mouth brushing my ear. I gasp.

"I will have my eyes on you all the time. So, stay away from your male colleagues, married or not." He hisses in my ears. Slowly his mouth turns into a wicked smile as his hands finds its way into my breasts. I inhale deep in frustration which he obviously misinterprets for desire. He opens the first few buttons of my shirt with ease and yanks down my bra. I close my eyes but feel the slightly cold air perking up my nipples. His soft, fleshy thick palms massage them in circles. I don't feel a thing. He pinches my nipples hard and I jerk in pain. I feel his cheeks bulging in a smile against mine.

"Open your eyes", he commands and I oblige immediately. I see myself and Daniel in the mirror. His hands go round and round around the soft flesh of my breasts.

"Anastasia, these" – he holds my breasts in my hands and shakes them up and down- "were so small when I married you. But now these fit so perfectly in my hands." He smells my neck and places small kisses along the length. "Soon, Anastasia, I will have you. You are so delectably beautiful; I wish I could have you now." His face goes dark and cold.

In a sudden movement he pulls the cups of my bra upward and stands back. I stare at him with bated breath. The lust in his eyes has given way for cruelty again.

"You are a beautiful woman. I am sure that you could make anyone jump into bed with you merely by throwing a look at their direction. If you do that, you know what's waiting for you in my basement." The last sentence hit me hard. I tremble at one particular memory, when a guest at a party showed an unusual interest in me. When I recovered composure, Daniel was gone.

I finish readying and carrying my hand bag goes straight into the kitchen.

Miss Marie, our housekeeper has already placed my breakfast on the table; Toast, scrambled eggs and coffee. I am not in the right frame of mind to eat. I drink coffee but avoides the food.

"Ana, its your first day of work. I don't want you to faint, so please eat something. And you don't know how busy you are going to get in the office. What if you couldn't get enough time to eat lunch?" Miss Marie chides me.

Miss Marie is of African American origin. She could be around forty, I assume since I never asked her age. Daniel is not fond of her (he is not fond of anyone) because Miss Marie is not afraid of him, hell, she is not afraid of anyone and speaks her mind openly. I've known her for my entire period here as Daniel's wife.

I don't answer her. She stands behind the breakfast bar and eyes me suspiciously.

"So, I go home this weekend and come back to find you taking up on a job. That too as a lowly assistant! What the hell Ana? Why do you have to work? And how come Mr. Control freak let you work?"

I understand her curiosity for I have been pondering over the same question myself over the weekend.

"I don't know why Miss Marie. But I am really glad that he loosened his grip on me this time. I have been bothering him with my desire to work for some time now. He must have just got tired of my pleading." I shrug my shoulders.

"So where is it that you going to work?"

"A small publishing firm called SIP- Seattle Independent Publishing. I am the personal assistant to one of the chief editors, Elizabeth Garret. Her assistant quit suddenly and Daniel called in a favor. I was given the job without even an interview. I mean not a formal one, Miss Garret spoke with me on the phone."

Miss Marie lets out a sigh. I know she is going to miss me. For four years Miss Marie was my friend and confidante. We spent most days together. No one knows me like Miss Marie does.

"Miss Marie I want this. I want to get out of here. This is the only way I can escape from him at least for a few hours. I will have something to do, something to think about other than Daniel and our problems."

Miss Marie nods in agreement. I manage to consume a piece of the toast and half a mug of coffee. I don't have to hurry though, I have plenty of time.

"I heard Mr. West has bought you a new car." She looks at me questioningly.

I smile enthusiastically. "Yes, I haven't driven a car in…." I drift of "…four years. He offered me a driver too which I refused." I recover quickly. "I want to do this on my own."

"You know what I think?" Miss Marie cuts her voice into a whisper. "I think you should use this opportunity to find a nice young man suitable for your age and leave Mr. West" _How audacious of her!_ She continues. "Mr. West is what? 40? 42? For god's sake Ana have some courage and leave him."

"You know I can't. Too many things, too many lives are at stake Miss Marie"

"I know sweetheart, but you are only 22. It hurts to see the wonderful years of your life burning out in front of my eyes. You need to live not merely exist."

"I am trying to survive Miss Marie" I get up and smooth my skirt again, ready to leave.

"See you in the evening"

"Bye Ana."

I head out of my palatial home, well, my husband's palatial home to find my blue Audi A8 parked in the garage. I hope I haven't forgotten how to drive a car. I scoot into it and start the engine. The car slowly rolls out into the pathway leading out of the house and on to the road. Wow! This car is a dream to drive.

As I ease into the Monday morning traffic, I look forward to a wonderful time at work and a few hours of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi, Your reviews give me the strength to continue with this story.

Pks9704, you asked for longer chapters, but sadly, I have to stick with shorter ones for now since its much easier to write.

Chapter 2

As I drove though the traffic, several questions comes racing to my mind. Why would Daniel, who has been turning a deaf ear to my pleas for four years, suddenly decided to send me for a job? He even went all out in calling a favor from Mrs. Garret. Although the whole thing is very suspicious, I am actually very happy. I can at least have some social interaction with normal people and not with bored, pretentious high society ladies talking about couture and the latest gossip about their pals.

After 20 minutes, I reach my future workplace, SIP. It occupies the entire third and fourth floor of an old seven story building. After the short elevator ride, I reach my destination. I walk right up to the reception area, where in a girl who appears to be in her mid-twenties gives me a smile.

"Hi, my name is Anastasia West, and I am here to meet…."

"Mrs. Garret, right?" She completes me.

I look at her surprised.

"I know who you are. I see your pictures in the newspapers almost every week." She says with a mysterious smile. "Mrs. Garret has informed me over the weekend that you will be taking up the position of her assistant."

She gets up from behind the large wooden table and leads me up through a large door in to a large office space filled with cubicles and people. At the end of the hall there is a row of small closed office rooms; one of them I assume is Mrs. Garret's. I quickly look around my new home for the day time. It resembles an old newspaper office. All the desks are piled up with papers, files and manuscripts. I see people walking around; others sit with their heads down deep reading future best sellers.

We reach the second room from the left.

"Here you are. Just go in, no need to knock. SIP is not very insistent on formalities. You'll find the work environment very friendly."

"Thank you, Miss… Thompson" I read her name badge.

"Please, call me Hannah."

"Hannah." I nod and she leaves.

I push open the wooden door and Mrs. Garret looks up at me through her large reading glasses.

"Mrs. West, welcome to SIP. Ready for your first day?" She points me to the chair and I sit.

"Thank you Mrs. Garret. Yes I am more than ready and excited to start my work."

"Excited, huh? Good." She removes her glasses and looks straight at me. "Since its your first day, you need to go through a few formalities before you start. Hannah from the front desk will assist you in that. I'll also ask her to give you a tour."

I get up and Mrs. Garret offers her hand.

"All the very best Mrs. West! Hope you will enjoy working with me."

"Thank you. And please call me Ana."

"Only if you'll call me Liz." I smile and nod.

Once out, I briskly walk towards the reception to meet Hannah again. I notice an empty desk just outside Liz's office. This could be my seat, I mentally note. With my head held high and a blooming smile on my face, I embark upon a journey that I have never done before.

Its now 1 in the afternoon and I am heading out for lunch with Hannah and Dawn.

I was right; the empty desk I noticed in the morning was my seat. The whole morning was spent with me completing the formalities which Liz mentioned. I went to HR who gave me my badge with my picture and employee number. They also opened a bank account in my name. Then the IT department opened an office email account and showed me how to use it. And just before lunch, Hannah gave me the tour that I was waiting for. The third floor is where editors and HR and IT staff sits while the fourth floor is for management including CEO Mr. Roach

Lunch time seems to be progressing well. I sit with Hannah and Dawn who is the assistant of one Mr. Jack Hyde, who I am yet to meet at the deli opposite. I am eating a simple salad since I am afraid anything heavy might send me off dozing, especially since there seems to be not much work for me today.

"Can I tell you something?" Hannah asks munching on her sandwich.

I am sure she is aching to ask a hundred questions much like the rest of the office. But she seems cool.

"Go ahead" I reply.

"You look different. I mean, you don't look anything like in the photos." I know how I look in the photos that the tabloids publish. All my dresses show too much flesh and my makeup and hair are done by professionals who have been given specific instructions to make me look hot as hell.

"Well, I do attend a lot parties and you know most of the pictures are from bad angles. I can't help it. Its what the public and the publisher wants." I try to shrug it off as not important.

"And why do you need this job? Your husband is very rich. If I were you, I would never work." Now, its Dawn's turn.

_Believe me you wouldn't want to be me if you knew me._

I know I can't give an honest answer to that question. So I lie.

"I married Daniel right out of school. I always wanted to work and stand on my own feet. I was getting bored sitting at home. I felt like my life's all about attending silly parties. So Daniel agreed when I told him I wanted to work. This was the only job I could get since I didn't attend college." I think I managed to convince them.

I realize that there is so much hype in the office surrounding my inclusion. I just can hope they'll die down soon. _I just have to hold on for one more year. _ Well thats if Daniel agrees. I don't want to fuck up till then.

"You know what guys? I think something's going on between Jack Hyde and Mrs. Garret"

Thank god, Dawn has steered the conversation into another way. I sigh inwardly. The rest of the lunch was actually enjoyable. Both Dawn and Hannah are fun to be with.

We are walking back into SIP when Hannah tells me.

"I like this version of you Ana"

I look up at her, surprised at this revelation.

"I mean, you look so innocent and beautiful in real life. So unlike the photos and articles that portrays you as a sexy bombshell who trapped Mr. West into marrying him."

We are crossing the road and I almost stop on my tracks. I knew what the papers call me-a gold digger. But hearing it straight from someone is a shocker. I quickly recover and catch up with them.

"I am glad that you work with us. I would have never known how sweet you are." She continued as we wait for the elevator.

"Don't you think you jumped into conclusion too fast?" I try to lighten the situation. It was frightening to know that others are finally getting to meet the real me.

"Nope, I know a good person when I see one." She smiles. _Hmm… She could be my friend._

I am sitting at my table. Its 3 in the afternoon and I am having a good time. I feel normal, I feel happy. I feel like the empty lie that is my life is held off somewhere far away. I take a deep breath and look around. This office has an old world, rustic charm. I like being in here. Its cool and cozy.

I don't have much to do except, schedule meeting for Liz, making coffee and transport manuscripts around different tables. I have lots of time in between. I must ask Liz if could borrow a manuscript to read.

I lie back in my chair and close my eyes for a moment. I feel someone near me. I jerk back and open my eyes. Its only Dawn. She looks at my table scrutinisingly.

"You know if you are planning to personalize the space, don't do it yet."

"Why?" I certainly don't plan to do it though.

She jumps up and down and I am embarrassed.

"We're moving to Grey House!" She is practically squealing.

"Okay, hold on, you've lost me". _What the hell is going on? Where is Grey House? And why the hell are we moving?_

"Oh, I am sorry Ana. Nobody told you. GEH has acquired SIP. The deal was struck last week. They just informed that they want us to move into their headquarters, Grey House. I can't believe that we are going to be in the same building as Christian Grey!"

Christian Grey! Oh, yes the gorgeous billionaire that women swoon over at the parties. My heart flutters a moment. He is undeniably handsome and I have been around him at parties, fund raisers and even at the race course but he never cared for me. Why would he? I am married. In fact, I feel a little distressed because he would throw these contemptuous glances at me whenever our eyes met. He obviously thinks very low of me.

I return my focus on Dawn and she is almost swooning at the thought being around Mr. Grey. I smile inwardly. I would do the same I were…. Well if I were anyone else but me.

"Oh, I was kinda starting to like it here." I am sure I sound disappointed.

"I think you'll like it there more. I just did a research. Grey House is 20 stories tall! Its all sleek and modern with metal and glass. Not like this rustic old building. I am so excited. You know I always wanted to work for a large company."

"I am sure you did" I tell mutely. I am not sure what to feel. I have nothing against moving to GEH. Although Dawn acts like she is going to get a seat next to Mr. Grey, I for one know that we will probably never see him. And there is no way in hell he is going to fall for lowly assistants. The man dates Hollywood beauties for god's sake!

"I am going to meet Hannah outside. I am sure she is excited too. I mean-don't tell her that I told you- she has his picture on her laptop."

"I am sure she does"

"I know right?" She is dawdling. "I mean he is so handsome and rich and… and a perfect gentleman too."

I look at her questioningly._ How does she know if he is a gentleman or not? _I think I failed miserably in hiding my distaste.

"I mean" She is rubbing her hands together and sways her hips like a little school girl. "He is never featured in any gossip columns. And the women he dates… they are all very sophisticated and beautiful. They never say a bad word about him even after their break ups."

Wow! She has definitely done some homework on him.

Suddenly, she realizes something. "Ana! I completely forgot that you move around his circle. Have you met him? Please, how is he in person? Is he as good looking as he is the pictures?"

_Give it a rest, will you?_

"Yes, he is very handsome. I've been around the same functions with him. But I've met him only a couple of times"_ And they did not go well._

"Tell me more. Does he always bring dates?"

"I think he does. Well, I wouldn't know because he is always surrounded by beautiful women trying to hit on him". _I hope she gets it._

I saw a flash of embarrassment hitting her face.

"And, of course you have no reason to do that. You are married… to a very rich man…" Dawn says, with a smile and a twinkle of contempt in her eyes.

_What?_ Did she just insinuate that I am out of his league? Hmm… I invited that sarcasm didn't I? But I just leave it at that. I have no interest in Christian Grey or any other men for that matter. I need to keep Daniel happy. I shudder to think otherwise.

Dawn takes a step back to leave realizing that I am not giving away anything. Suddenly I see Liz scrambling out of her office and walking briskly towards us.

"Ana, I am heading off to Roach's office. I want you to get me some manuscripts that I have kept in locker 3. Do you have the codes?"

"No"

"Sorry Ana, I forgot. Let Dawn help you. I am in a hurry. Christian Grey has made a surprise visit. He wants to take a look at the upcoming books. God, that man is frustrating!"

Dawn, who stopped on her tracks when her name was mentioned, jumped right in.

"Liz, I could bring them. I know the codes, why bother Ana with it?"

Elizabeth gives a stern look at Dawn. She turns to me.

"Ana, be ready with the manuscripts when I call you." With that she is out of the door in a second.

Shit! I am about to meet Christian Grey and he is my boss now.


End file.
